Noticed's Race and Bets
by Darkflowerofheaven
Summary: -Side Story to Unnoticed and Noticed- After a month that Yami had been hanging out with Yugi and his friends, Mai announces an event that requires him and his friends to go against each other! This sparks some gambling spirit within Yami and decides to place a bet with Yugi. Who will win? YugixYami!


**:Hiya everyone! Now I know the poll is to close in about three days and that I need to release the first chapter of that but I just had to write this! It is a small cute little one shot I thought of for Unnoticed and Noticed, if you haven't read it yet, please go check it out! Please note that this is after Yugi gives his 'Punishment' to Yami and are still in school and are _not_ in a relationship. Please enjoy!:**

"Alright! Everyone on the bleachers!" Mai ordered as she watched her students enter the doors of the gym. The students looked at her confused but obeyed her anyway. She smiled as four students walked up to her and began to question her, the fourth one of them had joined them only about a month ago but like the original three had been, he became inseparable from the group.

"Mai, what's going on?" The smallest of the group, Yugi, questioned with a worried look on his face.

"It's nothing to be worried about Yugi, alright? It's just an event I do for all the freshmen." She placed a hand on his head and pet it, feeling a tense stare on her as she did this.

"It better not be something stupid..." The blond headed one in their group spoke. The only girl nudged him with her elbow.

"Joey." She scolded him. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Anzu, I would recommend not acknowledging his comments that you do not like, it will only make him say them much more." The fourth one of their group spoke, his name was Yami. Anzu rolled her eyes and smiled as she began to walk toward the bleachers, the other three following her.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know." Anzu replied still smiling. Joey pouted while Yugi giggled slightly. He looked down at a book in his hands, it was Unnoticed. Yami had given it back to him after requesting it a couple weeks after he gave a 'punishment' to him. Yami had agreed but he had placed a red tag on one page to tell Yugi to skip that certain one. The four friends walked up the bleachers to the middle row, which was left open for them since the school seemed to have this unspoken rule that went along the lines of 'If you sit here more then 3 times in the week, that spot is yours.'. Yami sat closest to the edge while Yugi sat next to him. Anzu would sit on the other side of Yugi and poor Joey was left to be at the end of them all.

"I don't wanna be here." Joey groaned, Anzu rolled her eyes while Yugi just simply opened Unnoticed and began to read with Yami reading along with him. If Yami was next to him, he would read whatever he was reading, surprisingly Yami was a fast reader like himself so he didn't have to wait for him to turn a page.

"Just be patient, this is the last period of the day." Anzu told him trying to make him stop whining, he just whined more. She looked at him confused.

"Did you forget about the after school event?" Joey questioned her, his eyes narrowed in boredom. Anzu's eyes widened.

"Oh! That's today?!" She spoke loudly as she began to freak out slightly. Yugi rose his eyes from his book and rose an eyebrow at her reaction. Yami laughed slightly.

"Yes Anzu, that is today. You being the Principals daughter, I would assume that you would know this before anyone else." Yami told her, amusement cloaking his voice. She blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh hush up!" She ordered as she thought for a moment. The event was a small festival that multiple classes took part of, students not involved with the event were invited to come for free just for fun, while the students who had to take part had it taken down as a grade for their class. Mai blew her whistle, alerting the whole class that she was about to speak.

"Alright everyone! I know some of you are confused and some of you just want to go home." Mai spoke loudly. "However I believe you all are curious to why I make you all run 20 laps every day, that reason is because we are one of the classes who has to participate in the event after school, I do this every year for the freshman." She explained, Anzu and Joey looked at her surprised while Yugi and Yami just continued to read.

"Now even though I say _class_ I do not mean all of you, I only take the four best runners out of this class to participate in a race with one another." Mai rose her clipboard. "If I call your name you are required to come down here and stay after school to run as well as practice for the race." Anzu and Joey looked toward Yugi and Yami. Yugi was the fastest runner in the school however after Yami joined their group he began to run as well and the three soon found out he could even rival Yugi in his speed.

"Yugi Mutou." Mai spoke out. Yugi closed his book sighing and stood up, he smiled at his friends and walked down to the teacher. He stood next to her and smiled brightly up at her, she smiled down at him and continued to read.

"Yami Kuro." Yami walked down to her and stood to the right of Yugi, he smiled down at him. Yugi of course smiled back.

"Joey Wheeler." Joey's eyes widened, what? Joey looked toward Anzu for help but she just nodded and ushered him down. He walked down and stood next to Yami, confused at why he was chosen.

"Anzu Misaki." She finished smiling at the girl. Anzu smiled brightly as she practically skipped down the bleachers and joined her friends, she stood next to Yugi. Mai rose her hand toward the four as if to present them.

"These are your runners, if you want you may come to the race and bet on which one will win. The rest of you may go do whatever you wish, I have to talk to these four and get them to practicing." She smiled and gestured for the four to follow her. She led them to the side of the bleachers while the class scattered amongst the gym court to do their own activity. Joey pouted in Mai's direction.

"You have your list wrong, there is no way I'm one of the fastest, and there is no absolutely no way Anzu is either!" He told her earning a smack upside the head by Anzu. Mai giggled at the action made.

"I make no mistakes, you four will have to race against each other, don't worry there is no penalty or reward for winning or losing, it's just for fun. The only thing you really win is bragging rights. However if you do not participate I will fail you this semester." She told them smiling. Joey groaned, Mai shot him a stern glare.

"Mr. Wheeler, not only will I fail you but I will also tell Seto." She told him, she knew that him and the math teacher had a thing going on but she kept it secret for them. Joey's eyes widened in fear and nodded quickly. She began to smile once more.

"Now you may practice now or after school, please have fun and I'll see you after class." She told them gesturing for them to run off. Anzu and Joey looked at each other.

"I can run faster then you. Mr. Wheeler." Anzu taunted him, Yugi sighed, here we go. Joey glared at her with a smirk on his face.

"I believe you are mistaken Ms. Misaki, I can undoubtedly run faster then you." He argued as she acquired her own smirk and glare.

"Are you challenging me?" She questioned him.

"My friend, you are the one challenging me." Joey responded. They took off running to the side of the gym to where they would start running on a regular day. Yami and Yugi followed them slowly.

"I would expect nothing less." Yami suddenly spoke as they walked. Yugi looked up to him confused.

"Of what? Them?" He asked as they walked to where Joey and Anzu were glaring at each other and readying themselves to take off sprinting.

"No, of you being chosen as one of the fastest runners." He told him smiling. Yugi blushed slightly before he faced the two competing friends.

"Would you two like a signal?" Yami questioned the two. The two friends nodded toward him. Yami smiled.

"One." He spoke out, trying not to laugh as the two friends glared at each other more.

"Two."

"Three..." He drew out the word, laughing slightly as the two friends began to look anxious. Yugi cupped his hands to his mouth.

"Go!" He shouted loudly, giggling as he watched his two friends take off running. How many laps were they doing? Yami looked down at him laughing.

"You took my job, how cruel." Yami chuckled as Yugi looked up at him smiling.

"Well, you were taking to long." Yugi giggled, this would be a fun event for sure. Yugi opened his book and began to read while Yami looked toward the racing teens and smirked as an idea came to his head.

"Yugi." Yami spoke suddenly. Yugi looked up from his book.

"Yes?" Yugi asked quietly. Yami smirked at the small teen, making his face turn a slight pink color.

"Would you honor me with a little bet?" Yami questioned the blushing boy. Yugi tilted his head slightly.

"W-What's the bet?" Yugi asked him, curiosity taking over.

"It is a simple one do not worry." Yami told him. "It is a bet on which one of us will win, I have no doubt that you or I will win the race, so we will keep this bet between us and us alone." Yami explained, enjoying the curious gaze Yugi was showing, he looked cute.

"If I win, I get to tell you one command and you have to obey it, while if you win you may give me one command and _I_ will have to obey it. Do you accept?" Yami questioned holding out a hand to him. Yugi thought for a moment, he too agreed that he or Yami would win. He, Joey, and Anzu had raced before so he knew he could beat them. One command? He didn't really want anything but it would be a interesting thing to have for later on. Yugi smiled at Yami.

"I accept." Yugi told him, taking Yami's hand. Yami smiled gently as he gripped Yugi's hand tighter and brought it to his lips, placing a chaste kiss on the knuckles. Yugi blushed brightly as Yami smirked at him with a glint in eyes.

"I'm glad."

()()()()()()()()()()()

"I told you I was faster then you!" Anzu cheered as she and her three other friends began to walk outside to where the track was. She and Joey had raced for the full period while Yugi and Yami had just talked and read their book. Yugi was thinking about the bet him and Yami made, Yami had asked for the bet so what did he want? Yugi blushed at all the things Yami could possibly want from him. No way would he make him do anything _to_ bad! He glanced at Yami, his face still slightly red from his thoughts. Yami just smirked at him and winked, his face turned brighter. They walked to the track and their eyes widened at the size of it, the school never allowed them to go to the track unless it was to go to a game and neither of them ever went to sports games. It was huge! How were they supposed to run this whole thing? The four friends looked around and saw their gym teacher Mai waving at them, she was in the center of the track.

"Glad you came guys!" She smiled as they walked to her, this was the first time that all four of the runners came. "Now, you see this track?" Mai questioned them, Yugi narrowed his eyes, it's to big not to see!

"You have to run 3 laps for the race, now this is no normal race, there will be a winner for each lap however in order to be first place you have to win 2 out of the three." She began to explain. "If you are not the winner of the second lap and you were not the winner of the first lap you are disqualified from the race and will be given third and last place based on your times." Yugi thought about these rules, so in the first two laps, two people will be disqualified. Yami smirked at these rules, this made his and Yugi's bet much easier to do.

"I will be announcing who wins each lap, so you will know if you are disqualified or not, when you are disqualified you are required to stop running and to come sit next to me." She pointed at a white table to the side of the track with three chairs. "Understood?" The four teens nodded, she smiled.

"You have about an hour and a half to either practice or save your energy." She told them and walked to her table where she could mess with the times of the large clock near the track. Anzu looked toward Yami and smirked widely.

"Yami, I challenge you!" Anzu suddenly spoke pointing at him. Yami rose an eyebrow and glanced at her.

"Oh?" He spoke, boredom hinted in his voice. She smiled brightly.

"Whoever wins this race gets to go a date with Yugi!" She spoke still smiling. Yami smirked at her while Yugi and Joey just stared at her.

"What if Yug wins? What if _I_ win?" Joey questioned her. She thought for a moment putting a finger to her chin.

"If you win you get to choose which one us goes on a date with him and if Yugi wins he gets to choose instead." She spoke happily. Yami thought about this for a moment, two bets at once and both could be in his favor if he wins.

"I accept your challenge." Yami spoke smirking widely at her. She smirked as well as Yugi blushed slightly, great. Two bets at once, this isn't good.

"Well, I'm going to practice, Yugi, do you want to practice with me?" Anzu questioned sweetly. Yugi shook his head, much to Yami's happiness.

"Nah, I'll save my strength, but have fun." Yugi told her smiling, she pouted but shrugged and began to run with Joey right behind her. He felt an arm go around his shoulders and flinched at the touch. He turned his head and was face to face with Yami.

"Well, looks like we are quite the gamblers today, are we not?" Yami spoke softly, Yugi blushed as he looked away.

"Why'd you even accept her bet anyway?" Yugi questioned him, refusing to look in his direction. Yami chuckled sending a vibration through his ear, making him shiver slightly.

"Because, Yugi." Yami purred into his ear. "If I win, not only will I acquire a date but I will also acquire a command." Yugi blushed brighter at his words, that was true.

"W-What if I win?" Yugi questioned. "I-I could choose Anzu..." Yami smirked at him.

"I do not worry about that, we both are aware of the fact that you would choose me." Yami whispered, the smirk still plastered on his face. Yugi thought he couldn't blush any brighter.

"C-Confident aren't you?" Yugi stuttered out turning his head toward Yami.

"I told you, you give me confidence." Yami purred out his final two words into his ear longingly "My angel." Yugi tore away from Yami, his heart racing and his face about to overheat. Yami just smiled at his reaction, he truly was adorable.

Yugi took deep breaths as he glanced toward the track entrance and saw students and teachers piling in and going into the bleachers, he looked at the time. They still had an hour. Yami grabbed his hand and walked toward the bottom bleachers. Yugi looked at him confused, his face still red from the previous actions. Yami smiled at him and pointed at the book in his hands.

"Let's read, shall we?"

()()()()()()()()()()

"Alright everyone, this is it." Mai called from her table with a megaphone. Yugi and Yami got off the bleachers and walked to her where Joey and Anzu already resided. Yugi placed his book on the table to make sure it wouldn't get lost. Mai smiled at the four.

"You all better not hold back." Mai told them as she stood up and pointed to the start of the track. "Just pick a lane and I'll signal the start." The four nodded and walked to the track. Yugi's heart pounded as he picked the third lane. Joey picked the first one, Anzu picked the second one, and Yami picked the fourth one. He took a deep breath as he heard Mai begin to welcome all of the people who showed up. He glanced toward Yami to see him staring at him. He blushed as he looked back down, feeling Yami's eyes still bore into his head. Stop looking at me! He yelled in his mind.

"Alright! Racers! On your mark!" The four narrowed their eyes.

"Get set!" The four got into the running position and took a deep breath. The wait for the last word felt like eternity. Yugi felt his heart racing as he told himself one thing. Don't lose.

"Go!" The four took off, Anzu and Joey took off with a sharp sprint while Yugi and Yami began with a steady one. Yami and Yugi were thinking the same thing, save most of your energy until the end.

"In the lead so far is Anzu, Joey following right behind, and Yugi and Yami in the back but not to far behind!" Mai commentated as they ran. Yugi looked toward the two friends in front of them, they were only 1/3 through the track and they looked like they were getting tired. Yugi narrowed his eyes as he began to run faster, he didn't look behind him at Yami's process. He passed Anzu and Joey and looked behind himself to wink at them. Joey just smiled at him while Anzu blushed slightly. Joey knew he wouldn't win but he thought it was kind of fun, he felt a sharp fast wind pass him. It was Yami, he just sprinted past him at an incredible speed, they were almost to the end of the track. Anzu glared at Yami's back as he passed her, she thought she could beat him in the first lap at least. Yami smirked as he began to run side by side with Yugi. Yugi didn't look toward him but kept his eyes focused on the track. Yami passed Yugi and went through the finish line to win the first lap.

"Yami wins the first lap! If he wins the next one he gets first place!" Mai announced as Yugi cursed under his breath. Yugi was getting slightly tired but he had ran more then this before so it was fine. Yugi looked behind him to see Anzu and Joey slowly catching up. He noticed Yami slowing down and decided to just stay behind him the whole time. Yami noticed this and just let him, he didn't mind Yugi trailing behind him. They went at a decently fast but steady pace and allowed Anzu and Joey to pass them.

"Anzu gains the lead again!" Yugi kept his breath steady as they ran through half of the track, almost there. Yugi thought. Yami decided to speed up, Yugi decided to as well. They passed Anzu and Joey again, Yami had to suppress a smile from appearing on his face as he heard Anzu groan. Yami was almost to the finish line. Yugi glared at him, oh no you don't. Yugi sprinted suddenly and passed the finish line before Yami. Yami smirked at him, good, he didn't like winning easily.

"Yugi wins the second lap! Anzu and Joey are disqualified!" Mai announced beckoning the two to come join her at the table. Anzu and Joey sighed in defeat and walked over to her. She smiled at them.

"Very good you too, you did well." She told them. Anzu grumbled while Joey smiled.

"Looks like Yami wins the date." Joey whispered to her, she glared at him and glanced at the two racing boys.

"Don't count on it." She responded, hoping Yugi would win. Yugi and Yami smiled at each other as they were side by side on the track. They were already halfway done with it. Yugi smirked at Yami as they were coming up to the end, he could win. Yami smirked back and winked as they both started to sprint at an ungodly speed. They were neck in neck. Yami smirked wider as he uttered out a simple sentence.

"I win." He spoke before he stepped across the finish line right before Yugi. The crowd of students and teachers began to cheer as Mai announced the winner.

"Yami wins!" She cheered as Yami smiled and waved at everyone. Anzu groaned loudly as Joey cheered alongside the other voices in the air. Yugi breathed heavily as only one thing was on his mind.

I lost both bets.

()()()()()()()()()

Yugi walked beside Yami to his house, avoiding his eyes as they walked. Yami hadn't said anything after the race and Anzu and Joey went to a restaurant afterwords, which him and Yami politely declined going to. Yami glanced at Yugi and smiled to himself, he had won not only a date but a command as well.

"Yugi." He finally spoke making Yugi jump slightly. Yugi looked at him curiously. He grabbed his hand and dragged him to an overly familiar alleyway. Yami smiled down at him as he let him go.

"I believe this is as good as a place as any to give you your command." Yami told him. Yugi's breath hitched at the words, this won't be good...

"O-Okay...what is your command?" Yugi questioned him, his voice soft as he spoke, he was nervous. Yami smirked and rose Yugi's chin with his index finger and thumb.

"Let me kiss you." Yami ordered as he caught Yugi's eyes and held them there. Yugi blushed brightly.

"K-Kiss?" Yugi whispered out, he hadn't even had his first kiss yet! Yami nodded.

"I apologize in advance if I am not good at this." Yami told him before he placed his lips on top of Yugi's. Yugi's eyes widened as his heart began to speed up and his face heat up. I lost my first kiss to a command?! He closed his eyes and he kissed him back gently. Yami opened his eyes slightly before he pried Yugi's mouth open with his tongue and slid it into his mouth. Yugi moaned slightly at the action and was pressed against the cold wall of the ally. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist as he explored his mouth and covered every inch of it, claiming it as his own. Yugi blushed brighter as he tried to fight off Yami's tongue with his own, not good at this my ass. They broke apart from the need of air hesitantly with a trail of saliva linking them together. The two breathed deeply as they tried to recollect their lost breath.

"Y-You said a kiss..." Yugi whispered out. "N-Not a make out." He continued staring at Yami, whose eyes were half lidded and his face flushed as well as his own. Yami licked his lips.

"I-I apologize..." He breathed out before he leaned back down and captured Yugi's lips again. Yugi kissed him back hungrily. Yami broke the kiss before it escalated to something that shouldn't be done in 9th grade. Much less should it be done in a alleyway! Yugi and Yami touched their foreheads together, trying to collect their breath once more.

"T-That wasn't your first kiss...was it?" Yugi questioned him, Yami smiled and nodded.

"It was...was it yours?" Yami asked him as well, Yugi nodded. Yami chuckled.

"You have many talents like always." Yami whispered kissing him on the forehead. Yugi blushed brightly. "I apologize for taking your first kiss, I am not even dating you and I do this." Yugi looked at him confused, did he feel bad?

"Don't worry about it." Yugi leaned against his chest, he could hear his heartbeat going almost double the speed of his own. "Would you like to be?" He heard Yami's breath hitch and his heart go even faster.

"Be what?" Yami questioned him, Yugi looked up and smiled.

"Dating me." Yugi answered him, the smile never leaving him. Yami gulped and nodded.

"I would very much like to..." Yami told him, his face growing even brighter. Yugi giggled.

"Then we're dating." Yugi reached up and placed a small kiss on his lips. Yami's heart felt like it was going to break free from his chest. He was in a relationship with his angel now?!

"A-Are we?" Yami asked, not believing Yugi's words. Yugi nodded smiling and wrapping his arms around Yami's neck, Yami hadn't let go of his waist.

"Do I lie?" Yugi questioned his new boyfriend giggling. Yami smiled down at him.

"No, you do not." Yami answered leaning down and kissing him once more for what seemed like the hundredth time that afternoon.

"I don't think it's time to go home just yet." Yugi whispered taking his hand and walking out of the alleyway. Yami looked at him confused as he was dragged.

"Why not?" Yami questioned him. Yugi giggled and smiled.

"Because I believe I owe my new boyfriend a date."

**:And done! I hope you guys liked this small one shot I made for Unnoticed and Noticed, thank you reading and Please review!:**


End file.
